Be Our Guest
Be Our Guest is a song sung by Lumiere in the 1991 feature film Beauty and the Beast It is written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist Howard Ashman. In the song, Lumiere and the other animated housewares welcome Belle to and present her with her dinner. Lyrics Italicized words are spoken. Lumiere: ''Ma cherie Mademoiselle'' It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure That we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, Let us pull up a chair As the dining room proudly presents Your dinner Be our guest! Be our guest Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot orderves Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! They can sing! They can dance! After all, Miss, this is France! And the dinner here is never second best Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest Lumiere and Dishes: Beef ragout Cheese souffle Pie and pudding en flambe Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining! We tell jokes, I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks Cups:: And it's all in perfect taste That you can be! Lumiere and Dishes: '''Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest '''Lumiere: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest Lumiere and Dishes: Be our guest Be our guest Be our guest Lumiere: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in and oops-a-daisy Mrs Potts: It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert She'll want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm, piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed! We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! Dishes: '''She's our guest! '''Mrs Potts: '''She's our guest '''Dishes: She's our guest! Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed! With your meal With your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going '''Lumiere and Dishes: '''Course by course One by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" And we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest Be our guest Be our guest Please, Be... Our... Guest! Video Category:Songs sung by Jerry Orbach Category:Songs sung by Angela Lansbury Category:Beauty and the Beast Songs Category:Songs Category:Group Songs